The present invention relates to mobile device holders, and the like in particular a mobile device pocket with a reusable back that may be applied and reapplied to various surfaces a plurality of times, and which is capable of expanding in width and depth to adjust to different size mobile devices.
Some types of mobile device holders are cradles or stands or holders that allow the mobile device to be held and charged on a desk or other type of stand. Others are holders with fixed depths or widths. However, none of these mobile device cradles or stands allow the mobile device to be held of the vertical face of desk or other surface with a reusable sticky back with an optional charging cord holder. Moreover, none of the prior mobile device cradles or phone stands accommodate various sized mobile devices using elastic materials.
It is therefore and object of the present invention to provide a mobile device holder with a reusable sticky back.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a mobile device holder with an optional cord holder.
A further object of the present invention is to allow for the holding and charging of various sized mobile devices.
Still another object of the present invention is for the holder to accommodate various sized charging cords for charging various type of mobile devices.